Out of this World
by inuyashacat13
Summary: AU.Dib, a rising artist, has an incredibly DULL existence, when a space ship suddenly crashes into his back yard, presenting an alien…who knows nothing, thanks to having his "pak" disrupted. Dib feels bad for the alien called,Zim.Full Summary Inside.ZADR.
1. Prologue: A Dull Life

Out of this World

Story By: inuyashacat13

Summary: AU. Dib, a rising artist, has an incredibly DULL existence, when a space ship suddenly crashes into his back yard, presenting an alien…who knows nothing, thanks to having his "pak"(as his robot called it) disrupted. Dib feels bad for the alien called, Zim, and decides to help him…but…How much can one person do for an alien species that can't do ANYTHING for itself? ZADR.

Warning: Contains M/M, romance, humor, drama, some bad words, some suggestive themes, etc.

Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim, if I did, I'd shove it down nickelodeon's throats until they finally decided to continue it :3

Prologue: A Dull Life

A/N: …xD I need to stop this…no I don't…I'm having fun writing lots of different zadr stories x3 Though, eventually, I'm going to end up getting confused XD I loovvee writing about Dib and Zim~~~ Ok, nuff said :3

* * *

In a small apartment there once lived a twenty three year old man who was believed to be crazy…and on some levels he was…but that's not the point. The man's name was Dib, and he was currently working on a new painting to _wow_ the crowds…however… He didn't enjoy it. He didn't enjoy much of _anything_, really. He'd been an outcast his whole life, and painting was just something he'd do to pass the time.

Though, Dib used to love to express his feelings through painting and sketching. He'd draw for _hours_ on end just because he'd had a bad day…and the results were always beautiful…in everyone's eyes but his own. No, he would only ever see the pain that had lead him to draw or paint, not the picture it would create. However, now he didn't even _use_ drawing to express his emotions anymore. He only drew to please, not to make himself any happier…And so he felt…empty...but there was never anyone to talk to…

Dib sighed as he reflected on his past. It was so…dull…and lonely. Dib went to Skool, never had any friends, was ignored by his sister, and his dad was never home…but that didn't make him bitter…no…it only made him feel lonelier…and think of how he'd never have a friend, or a lover, a life-partner, or kids… Dib shook his head at the thought…it didn't matter…_really_…he was fine with being alone forever…drawing things he didn't want to…staying unhappy… Yes, that's what he'd be doomed to do forever…

* * *

END A/N: Dib's life…is so fulfilling :D lol, this is _so_ short XD I'll update soon though! So stay tuned ;) Reviews make my day! Favorites and Watches make me smile! Views are precious! And Constructive criticism is fine, if reasonable, but flames will be shunned! I love you all for reading this! :D

~Kitty


	2. Ch1: Interruptions and Disruptions

Out of this World

Story By: inuyashacat13

Summary: AU. Dib, a rising artist, has an incredibly DULL existence, when a space ship suddenly crashes into his back yard, presenting an alien…who knows nothing, thanks to having his "pak"(as his robot called it) disrupted. Dib feels bad for the alien called, Zim, and decides to help him…but…How much can one person do for an alien species that can't do ANYTHING for itself? ZADR.

Warning: Contains M/M, romance, humor, drama, some bad words, some suggestive themes, etc.

Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim, if I did, I'd shove it down nickelodeon's throats until they finally decided to continue it :3

Chapter One: Interruptions and Disruptions

A/N: It is SO not obvious _at all_ what it going to happen in this chapter xD that's all I have to say for now :3

To Mio-Chan's Return: He's not being emo! His life just sucks :D lol, and _I_ didn't even know I'd be writing this…the idea just popped up and BAM! Story x3 And yush! More for youu~~ ;D

To snickers-03: lol, thank you and yes! I shall! Writing about zadr is fun :3

(Two reviews xD awesome :3)

I give all who've read, reviewed, and/or favorited this story so far my love and this chapter!~

* * *

Most artists sync their minds with their hands to express their soul in the form of art, therefore creating something beautiful and uniquely theirs…however…that's currently _not_ what Dib is doing. Dib groaned in his mind as he painted what was in front of him, rather than even _trying _to paint in a deeper way. As he finished, a woman with a shrill voice, and lustful eyes shrieked in happiness and rushed to view his "art."

"It's _beautiful_," the woman purred seductively as Dib inched back, disgusted. This woman was _obviously_ trying to get with him for his talent…and it sickened him.

"Um…thanks…I'll bill you the expenses," Dib rushed as he quickly dodged the woman's advances, nearly toppling backwards when the woman tried to grab him.

"Fine!" the woman finally announced as Dib's back hit the floor, causing him to groan in pain, "But you don't know _what_ you're missing out on!" With a final, "HMPH!" the woman left, revealing clothing and all. _Stupid people_, Dib thought with a scowl as he got up and brushed himself off. He then went to his paint studio, where he sat in front of a blank canvas…and did nothing…until he finally sighed, and stood up. _Guess I really _won't _get my muse back, _Dib thought somewhat bitterly beforeflicking the lights off, and traveling upstairs to go to bed.

* * *

It was nearing midnight when Dib's eyes suddenly shot open. There was something…something…_off_. Dib quickly hurried downstairs once he noticed a light shining from his back yard, within a minute he was outside to find…a space ship…right in his back yard… _I'M GOING INSANE!_ Dib cried out in his mind as he looked at the small glowing thing planted between his rose bushes. _Or I'm…dreaming…_ Dib then thought more logically, shaking his head to himself, _YES! This is this is a dream! _With that in mind, Dib then ventured up the strange vehicle, nearly gasping when the door suddenly opened revealing…a dog? A green dog…YEP! This was _definitely_ a dream!

"…Uh…hello…" Dib greeted as the little, green dog-thing frantically looked around, suddenly stopping when he noticed Dib.

"PLEASE HELP!" the dog yelled as it suddenly jumped on Dib, shaking his shoulders, "My masta' is HURT! HURT REAL BAD!"

"Uhh…" Dib started, before deciding _why not_…it was a _dream_, anyway. "Hello?" Dib called as he climbed up over the ship, looking down to discover what appeared to be an alien…badly disguised as a human. "Are you okay?" Dib questioned as he neared the alien, noticing only then the damage that had been dealt to him from the ship's crash.

"He messed up his pak!" the dog wailed as Dib studied the alien, "and now he's all BROKEN!"

"Calm down! You'll draw attention!" Dib whispered harshly in response, though he didn't know why since his apartment was alone in a secluded area…and he was only dreaming. Without much thought, Dib quickly lifted the alien bridal-style into his arms, before jumping back and out of its ship.

"Master!" the green dog yelled as Dib did so, quickly jumping on his shoulders, "Will he be okay?"

"Uhh...I don't know…" Dib replied honestly, before securing his grip on the alien, and carrying him inside.

Once inside, Dib laid the alien down on his couch, while frowning briefly at all the scrapes across its body. _This all seems so realistic…_ Dib pondered as he brushed some stray shards of glass off the alien, _but…aliens don't…shouldn't…can't…exist…_ Dib shook his head irritably, when he was younger, Dib had been to _countless_ therapy sessions for believing in the paranormal. Which also lead him to astray from common society…and live in something of his, "own world." But eventually, he convinced himself to bury all his old, _stupid_ beliefs so he could function normally in society… however…this…this was bringing them all back.

_Maybe…I should try pinching myself…_ Dib thought as he glanced over the alien, before giving the thought a try, and nearly jumping at the instant dull sting. _D-Does that mean? _Dib suddenly thought, turning away from the alien on his couch,_ I was right all along?...YES! I show the world I was right! I'll prove-_ Dib stopped mid-thought as he glanced at the alien again. _He-he hasn't done anything…not really…not yet…_ Dib thought as his eyes softened, _to just throw him in front of all those judgmental…cruel people…how awful would I be? _With that final thought, Dib turned away defeated, and was startled by two big cyan-blue, metallic eyes.

"Thank you for helping Zim…" the once dog, now robot whispered, before grinning happily and yelling, "I'll make CAKE tomorrow to CELEBRATE!" Dib looked confused at the robot, before it started to spout nonsense, and ran off in his house. _I hope he doesn't break anything…_ Dib thought with a sigh as he heard light mechanical footsteps invading his normally, quiet home. _Ah…well…Zim, huh?_ Dib then thought, looking back to the alien once more, _I guess you're lucky, that you landed in my yard._ With another sigh, and the smallest smile, Dib then shrugged his long, black trench coat off and spread it over Zim. _Goodnight_, Dib whispered in his mind, before started to go back to bed…when something seemed to stop him…and in the end, he fell asleep next to his couch.

* * *

Mornings were always the same for Dib, he'd wake up from his alarm and get ready for the day…but this morning…was different. Dib's eyes for the second time in a few hours shot open as something continuously poked his face, nearly making him jump back when his eyes met with two wide, purple ones.

"Uhh…U-Um…" Dib stuttered as the alien, Zim, looked down at him in a curious fashion, trench coat around him like a cape.

"Um?" Zim mimicked, cocking his head at Dib, "Uhh…?" Dib's face went blank.

"Um…I'm DIB…" Dib finally said, not knowing what else to do.

"DIB!" Zim mimicked, smiling when Dib smiled.

"Uh…yeah…and you're ZIM, right?" Dib then asked.

"ZIM!" Zim repeated, though he was only repeating the things that were louder to him, not that Dib noticed.

"Yes? Ok! How'd you end up crashed here?" Dib questioned, causing Zim to look confused.

"…DIB…" Zim finally spoke, smiling triumphantly at Dib.

"Uh…yes…my name is Dib…"

"DIB! ZIM!"

"Uhh…"

At that moment, the robot decided to show up, holding a…cake.

"How're you feeling, masta'?" the robot questioned as he set the cake down on Dib's lap, smiling happily up at Zim.

"DIB!" Zim yelled, before his eyes went up in a confused fashion, until he looked resolved…and smiled.

"Master's still broken!" Gir suddenly wailed, flinging the cake from Dib's lap into his face. Dib nearly fumed as he wiped the frosting and cake from his face.

"What do you mean…broken?" Dib asked as the robot ran around in circles crying, even though for a robot that was to be physically impossible.

"Y-you should talk to computer…" Gir sniffled, before smiling, and ushering Dib to follow him. Dib began to, when Zim suddenly screamed din terror behind him. Dib was about to turn around, when arms suddenly enveloped his neck, and legs fastened themselves around his waist.

"Uhh…" Dib started, before sighing, and deciding to ignore the alien clinging to him for dear life.

"Aww! He likes you!" Gir chirped as he brought Dib to the ship that was still in his yard, before jumping in the space ship, and ushering Dib along.

"GIR! What are you doing?" a voice barked as Dib, still carrying Zim, stepped into the ship, "Zim would NOT be happy to find that you've let-!" the voice suddenly cut off.

"He got hurt," Gir whimpered as a screen suddenly shot out of nowhere and studied the alien on Dibs back.

"Hmmm…indeed…" the screen announced, baffling Dib.

"What is…?" Dib started to question, when Gir cut him off.

"This is COMPUTER! He's an AI who help Zim with STUFF!" Gir yelled happily, causing Zim to smile with delight at the loud words.

"COMPUTER! STUFF!" Zim yelled, whilst pulling on Dib's hair, nearly making them both topple over.

"Don't you think you shouldn't be saying that to a stranger?" Computer asked Gir as Dib tried to get Zim to stop pulling his hair…though Gir only gave blank expression.

"…Fine…" Computer finally scoffed, before stopping his screen before Dib, "YOU! HUMAN!"

"Yes?" Dib questioned, while holding Zim's hands back, causing him to pout.

"I need you to look after Zim and Gir for me…I don't have enough power left to correct Zim's pak," Computer announced, causing Dib to stare at him.

"W-what?" Dib questioned, while Computer restrained a sigh.

"In time, I'm sure Zim will come back to his senses…but before then…there isn't much I can do to protect them so…could you?" Computer then questioned, making Dib look decisive, before he let his head drop. _Am I _really_ agreeing to this?_ Dib pondered, before looking back at the innocent looking alien, _I guess I am…_

"I…I guess a can help him for a _little_ while…" Dib finally responded, causing Gir to jump up and hug him.

"Thank you," Computer whispered, before shooing everyone out. "I need to reserve power for when Zim is feeling better, so please, refrain from coming to me until that day…" Computer then announced, before completely disappearing from sight.

"W-wha-?" Dib began to stutter, when Gir laughed.

"Computer can hide himself!" Gir yelled, before dancing back into Dib's house, leaving Dib outside with Zim.

"Guess you're…staying with me…" Dib said as Zim looked to him, causing Zim to smile.

"STUFF!" Zim yelled, causing Dib to truly realize his situation…and give up hope of ever being known as "sane."

* * *

END A/N: This chapter isn't too long…but the next one will be! I promise :D I just felt like this would be a good stopping point :3 Lol, since this is AU Zim and Dib will _obviously_ have some changes in their personalities, but that can't be helped when Zim knows nothing and Dib's life sucks more then usual XD I'll make sure to always keep some of their original selves in though(like Zim liking things to be loud x3) And they'll never be too, lovey dovey ooc like that x) Oh! one last thing! I don't edit things much till I'm finsihed, so don't bother me about it, I know, I'll have some few errors, I'll fix em' later ;P ok, that's all :3 hope you all like the story so far! Tell me watcha think ;3 Reviews make my day! Favorites and Watches make me smile! Views are precious! And Constructive criticism is fine, if reasonable, but flames will be shunned! I love you all for reading this! :D

~Kitty


End file.
